Spark
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: "They had lost their spark, but she had no doubt that they'd just found it." - After a fight, Bella and Edward make up. Smut! AU/AH.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness©.**

**Author's Note: This is AU and AH. Just a smutty one-shot with a little bit of plot. :)**

* * *

**Spark**

She sat in her rocking chair in front of the bay window in her bedroom, the rain pelting against the glass as she looked out over the city. The buildings were lit up, causing the night sky to glow from the city lights, the stars disappearing into what seemed like nothingness. But she knew they were still there, still showing. They were just blanketed by the constant glow radiating from the ground.

She sniffled as she brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around the teddy bear that Edward had gotten her tighter. It was one of her most prized possessions. To her, the stuffed animal was priceless. It was all she had left of him now because he had… left. He had just… left – packed his bags and walked out the door, like she had meant nothing to him, like she was just some menial object that he could just throw away, discard easily.

Sobs wracked her body once again as she rested her head against her raised knees. How could he have just left her? He hadn't even looked at or spoke to her as he had walked out the door. Why hadn't he been able to look at her? Did he hate her so much that he hadn't even been able to speak to her? What had she done to deserve this? All she had ever done was love him unconditionally, and now he had left her!

This couldn't be happening!

But the thing was it was!

He had left her and now she had to deal with it. However she was going to do that! It had only been five minutes since he had walked out the front door of their apartment, their home, slamming it behind him, yet to her… it felt like a lifetime had passed.

She felt broken and empty, like the light from her very soul had been extinguished and instead had been replaced by nothing but darkness, darkness that she now had to live with. Because how could she feel whole again when the one person who made her complete was gone? She couldn't, and she knew that she wouldn't ever feel complete again.

The last year had been the best year of her life. The day Edward had asked her to dinner had been the start of something new, something special. After that, it had been a whirlwind romance and it hadn't looked like they were ever going to break-up. A week after their date, they had told each other that they had loved one another, then three months after that they had moved in together, and then two months after that Edward had proposed. People had been worried that they had been moving too fast, but they had been in love. Everything had been perfect.

And then last month had happened.

Last month had changed everything and from then on their relationship had hit a snag. The safety net that they had been living in had been caught on some rocks. Everything had started going downhill – fast. She couldn't deny that she was partially to blame for their failed relationship, but she was too proud and stubborn to admit that she was sorry for some of the things that she had said to hurt him.

The last week had become unbearable. They had been barely able to sit in the same room with each other, let alone talk to one another. They slept on separate sides of the bed now, never tangled up in each other like they used to do. Even their sex life had become lacking. It had become plain and boring.

They didn't make love anymore, it was just sex!

Bella ran a shaking hand over eyes, wiping away her pathetic tears. She winced against the soreness that now nested in her tender flesh. God, why couldn't things just go back to the way they used to be when everything was perfect?

"Bella?" She jumped slightly when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. It sounded just like him. Why hadn't she heard him come in? She bit her lower lip as she tried to contain her hysteric sobs. She was so happy to hear his voice. All she wanted to do was jump out of her chair and run into his arms, but she couldn't do that. They were over now. He was probably here to get something that he had forgotten, so she ignored him. "Bella?" He called again, but this time it was from right behind her.

"Bella… doesn't live… here… anymore," she choked out her sarcastic reply as she turned her head to the side a little. The tears still streamed down her face and she tried to contain her sobs, but it was hard, especially with Edward moving to stand in front of her.

"Bella, look at me," he asked, but she ignored him. She couldn't look at him. She didn't want him to see the emotional wreck that she had become, and she knew that her eyes would betray her. "Bella… please," he pleaded. Her heart fluttered slightly when she felt him rest his warm hand against her shin. It was the first time he had touched her in over a week.

"No," she muttered, sniffling.

"Please…" he begged.

She shook her head 'no' and buried her face in the fluffy bear that was still currently wrapped in her arms. She tried to stop her sobbing, but the flood gates had been opened and there was no closing them now. God, why couldn't he just leave her alone? He had left, so why was he back?

She came out of her thoughts when she felt him wrap his arms around her – one arm behind her back and the other under her knees. Her heart raced slightly when he lifted her up and sat down in her spot, placing her in his lap. He gently began rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, running his hand soothingly through her hair over and over again. He pressed a warm kiss to her temple and it made her heart stop. It was the first time he had kissed her in days.

Coughing a little, her throat feeling sore and raw, she buried her face in his chest and tangled her fingers into his shirt as tight as she could, and broke down once again. "Please don't leave me, Edward?" She begged hysterically, sounding just a little pathetic. "Please – You can have, Tanya if you want, but please – please… don't leave me?" She wailed, realising that with every word she had just spoke, she had just become shamefully even more pathetic.

"Tanya!" Edward exclaimed. She sniffled. He gripped her chin and tilted her head, so she was looking directly into his addicting hazel eyes. "Why would I want, Tanya?" He asked, frowning, his voice containing disbelief.

"I know… y-you love… h-her," she choked out. She tried to bury her face back in his chest for some comfort before he left her for good, but he kept a tight but not hurtful grip on her chin.

"What in the world made you think that I love or even want, Tanya?" He stated firmly.

She looked at him, doubt about her previous statement coming to the surface. He looked hurt that she had asked such a question. But she knew she had to answer it now… truthfully. "S-she told me that… you both," she sucked in a shaky breath, "that you both… confessed your… f-feelings for one… another," she bit her lower lip. "S-she said that… you told her… that you l-loved… _her!"_ She exclaimed loudly, tears spilling over her cheeks once again.

"Bella, baby… I can assure you that I don't love, Tanya!" He looked at her, his eyes holding nothing but love and passion. She knew in that moment that he was telling her the truth. "Hell! If anything I love her like a sister, but not anything more!" He pulled her tighter to him and continued to rock back and forth. "When did she tell you that?" He growled slightly.

"Last month," she mumbled as she took a hold of his shirt again.

"So, is that what this whole thing's been about?" He asked in a softer tone.

She nodded her head. "Y-yes," she admitted. "I-I was afraid you were going to… leave m-m and… I couldn't handle it – I guess I kind of flew off… the rails." She closed her eyes as embarrassment and anger filled her body over what Tanya had caused. The last month had been hell for the both of them and Tanya, who she had thought had been one of her closest friends, had caused it all. She just hoped that she and Edward would be able to get their relationship back on track.

"I won't ever leave you, baby… I promise," he reassured.

She wanted to believe him, she did, but he had already left. "Y-you left me t-tonight," she mumbled, hoping that she wouldn't make him angry.

"I-I know… I did," he shifted, swallowing harshly. Bella pulled away slightly and looked up at him, but he was staring directly out the window. She could see tears in his eyes. "I came back, though," he whispered. "I didn't even get as far as the elevator when my common sense came back to me." He looked down at her. "It's nothing that we can't fix." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

She smiled a little as she brushed the tips of her fingers across his jaw. "Only if you forgive me," she whispered.

Edward nodded frantically as he crushed his lips against hers. Bella gripped the collar of his shirt and tugged him closer, lips locked together in a passionate embrace. Edward let his tongue flick out and traced her upper lip, begging for access, which she willingly gave. Their tongues collided, thrusting and twisting together, as they both fought for dominance. In the end Edward won. He slowed the kiss down into a more passionate one, his tongue exploring her mouth freely. She moaned into his mouth when he deepened it more than she could have ever hoped.

They only broke the kiss when air was needed, both of them groaning as they reluctantly pulled apart. Their breathing was slightly heavy. "I love you," she said softly.

He gave her a warm smile. "I love you, too, Bella." He pressed his lips against hers again.

Bella threw her arms around Edward's neck and held onto him tightly when he stood up. He walked over towards their bed and gently deposited her on the soft mattress. He climbed on top of her and began kissing her again.

She groaned in annoyance when he pulled his lips away from hers. She had been enjoying his addicting kisses. It was the first time that they had been truly intimate in weeks and she was hoping that it was going to lead to something a little more fun and just a little more intimate.

She giggled when he eyed the bear that was resting between them and still clutched in her hands. He moved off of her a little and took the bear away from her. "Mister Snuggles is going to have to sleep on the floor tonight," he smirked as he put the bear on the ground. She grinned when he hovered over again. "Because I plan on making love to my beautiful fiancée all night long," he whispered passionately.

He gently ran his thumb under her eyes and wiped away her almost dry tears. She let out a sigh of contentment as she eased into his touch. She turned her head slightly and pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand.

He gave her a soft smile as he began slowly peeling off her clothes, leaving her in nothing but her panties. She pushed herself up onto her elbows when he climbed off of her and watched as he stripped down to his boxers.

She giggled when he climbed back on top of her and began assaulting her neck with sweet butterfly kisses. She moaned slightly and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

She felt herself becoming wet and her panties grow damp just from Edward's hands being on her. God, she had missed his touch so much. He awakened every sensation in her body, bringing them to life. She had never known a man to arouse her as much as Edward did. She pushed her body flush up against his, her breasts crushing against his chest.

He lightly nipped and sucked on her flesh and she was sure that she would have a mark, but she didn't care.

She sighed in contentment as she eased into his warm touch. She smiled as Edward moved one of his hands to her breast and gently began massaging it. She moaned as her body filled with amazing sensations.

He started trailing wet kisses down along her neck and chest, stopping when he reached the firm mounds of her breasts. Edward took one of her hard nipples in his mouth and began to suck on it mercilessly, letting his tongue flick out, tracing circles around it. Bella moaned, arching her back, pressing herself into him even more. She whimpered when he pulled away, but he quickly replaced his mouth back on her other nipple, lavishing it with the same amount of attention.

Edward trailed his hand up along her toned leg, rubbing and caressing as he went along. He stopped when he reached the hem of her red lace panties. Slipping his fingers into the hem, he tugged them off in one swift move.

Bella trailed her hands down his muscled chest, enjoying the feel of him beneath her fingers. She began sucking on his neck as her hands continued their way down south. She stopped when she reached his boxers. She hastily tugged at them, wanting them removed. She smiled when Edward pulled them off the rest of the way, discarding them on the floor with the rest of the clothes. He leaned down and captured her lips in a searing, hot kiss.

She whimpered when she felt Edward's hand slip between her legs, his fingers brushing along her thigh. He was going agonizingly slow. Her body ached for his touch and he wasn't giving her what she wanted. "Edward," she whimpered against his mouth.

Edward smiled against her mouth before groaning. Bella moaned as he started to rub his fingers along her slit. "God Bella, you're so wet."

"See what you do to me?" She replied in a husky voice full of need and want. She gasped when he slipped one of his fingers inside of her. "Oh my, God," she breathed.

Edward kissed her again, slipping another finger inside of her. Bella moaned out, writhing in pleasure. She continued to moan out as Edward pumped his fingers in and out of her, letting his thumb rub along her clit. She had never felt so much pleasure before. He was doing wonders with just his fingers. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her tight pussy. Her walls clenched around his fingers, causing him to groan a little. Bella could feel herself reaching the heights of pure ecstasy. Her breathing became heavy and ragged.

"Cum for me, baby," he said softly, as he continued to stimulate her clit, pumping his fingers in and out of her, picking up his pace a little.

Bella arched her back, moaning out in pure pleasure. It was sheer orgasmic delight. She felt a tight sensation gather in the pit of her stomach and she knew she was close. She screamed out Edward's name as she reached her orgasm, her juices coating his fingers. She lay there panting, her body coated in sweat. She watched as Edward brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them clean. "Mmm, Bella, you taste so good." He started nuzzling her neck.

She pulled her lower lip through her teeth, smiling as he began sucking on her neck again. Her body tingled as Edward began trailing kisses down along her chest, making his way down her stomach. She moaned, arching her back as he began sucking on a sensitive spot on her hip. She moaned as he continued to suck, letting his tongue flick out and lick along it.

She was enjoying the foreplay, but she was getting impatient. She wanted to feel him inside of her, to feel him pound into her as hard as he could. She wanted to be sore in the morning. She could never get enough of him. She just had to have him all the time. Not having him the last several weeks, just made her want him even more now.

Her impatience was getting the better of her, so she rolled the both of them over. She sat on his chest and looked down at him. "Enough with the foreplay," she growled out. "I need you – now!" She exclaimed. She was so horny and she needed him.

She slid her way down his body causing him to chuckle. "Someone's impatient," he pointed out, his hands rubbing up and down her sides.

Bella looked at him. "You have no idea." She smirked, an evil idea forming in her head. She gripped his length in her slender hand, earning a throaty growl from him. She smiled as she began stroking him, letting her thumb brush across the top of his erect penis. She continued to stroke him, earning a few groans.

She let out a yelp when Edward flipped her back onto her back. "I thought you said enough with the foreplay." He smirked, looking down at her.

Rolling her eyes, Bella raised her head and captured his lips. Her tongue slipped in through his already parted lips. She could feel herself becoming even more aroused. She knew what she wanted – to feel him inside of her. Bella could feel his hardness brush along her inner thigh as he settled between her legs. Every time he moved, she could feel it brushing along her wet folds. She moaned. He was teasing her again. "Edward… stop teasing." She needed him, now!

"I'm sorry, babe," he said as he stared into her brown eyes.

She smirked, lightly slapping his shoulder. "You should be." She slipped her arms around his waist, urging him on. She gasped when she felt Edward slide his throbbing dick into her tight pussy. Dear God, it felt so good. Edward stared into her eyes. She kissed him, signalling for him to begin.

He began to pump in and out of her. He groaned. "God Bella… you feel… amazing," he panted.

Bella giggled slightly as she felt her body ripple with pure pleasure as Edward continued to pound into her. She couldn't believe that he was still able to make her feel so good. Every time she was with him, it felt like a whole new experience. Her body was filling with so much pleasure that it was almost too hard to take. No man had ever made her feel that good before. Edward really knew how to please a woman. She knew she had been missing out these last two days. She moaned as he thrust his dick into her wet pussy. "Fuck Edward," she panted. "Harder – please." Her breathing was heavy.

He pulled out of her, only to slam his hips back into her, his dick intruding her sopping folds once again. Bella screamed out, the both of them nearly cumming. Edward pulled back out again and then rammed back into her, the bed creaking beneath them. Bella groaned. She arched her back, pressing her body into his. Her body was filling with so much pleasure as Edward picked up his pace, she could hardly take it anymore. She knew she was close again, but she wanted to make it last longer so she held on.

Rolling them both over, Bella rested her hands against his muscled chest as she lifted up off of him and then came slamming back down on his hard member, causing the both of them to groan. Her head lolled back as she picked up her pace. Edward trailed his hands up along her legs, gently rubbing and caressing them as he went along. He rested them on her hips, holding onto them as she continued to fuck him. "Fuck me… Bella," he panted.

She leaned down towards him, whispering, "that's what I'm doing, babe." She giggled when she heard him growl.

Before she knew what was happening, Edward flipped her back onto her back and continued to pound into her, fucking her senseless.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him closer, her breasts now crushed against his chest. Edward captured her lips in a mind blowing kiss. He let one of his hands trail up along her side and capture one of her full breasts in his hand. He gently massaged the supple flesh beneath his hand as he continued to pump in and out of her, letting his thumb brush across her erect nipple causing her to moan, whispering his name. Bella clenched her walls around his throbbing shaft, causing him to groan. Bella felt a tight sensation gather in the pit of her stomach and with one more thrust from Edward she came then and there. She screamed out in pure pleasure and she was sure everyone in the apartment complex could hear them as they fucked each other mercilessly.

Bella could feel Edward's body tense up and she knew he was close also as he continued to pound into her. Bella kept her love close by wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, and with several jerkier thrusts he came, groaning loudly.

Bella smiled as she felt a warm fuzzy feeling as Edward came inside of her. Edward collapsed on top of her, the both of them breathing heavy. He rested his head against her chest, their bodies now slick with sweat.

Edward started placing gentle butterfly kisses along her chest as he gently slipped out of her. Fixing the blankets around them, he pulled her to his chest. Bella rested her head against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat starting to return to normal. "That was incredible," she exclaimed, a beaming smile crossing her beautiful features. She knew she would never get tired of saying that.

He gave her a beaming smile. "It was amazing." He kissed her, letting his hand trail down her side and rest on her hip. His thumb lightly brushed along it.

"I do love you, Bella. Please never doubt that?"

She gave him a soft smile, her fingers making soft circles along his chest. "I know. I love you, too." With a sigh of content, she rested her head in the crook of his neck and threw her arm across his chest, and slipping one of her legs over his.

They had lost their spark, but she had no doubt that they'd just found it.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good?**

**Review please. :)**


End file.
